


Tension

by dont_reid_into_this



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Awkward Tension, F/M, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_reid_into_this/pseuds/dont_reid_into_this
Summary: Five years with the team and the sometimes there-sometimes not tension between yourself and Dr Reid had slowly built over time





	Tension

"Yay!"  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Does it feel like five years?"  
  
You looked around at the members of your team, they had gathered around your desk with a chocolate cake and a couple of balloons.  
  
"No, no it really doesn't," you laughed and wiped off the frosting that Emily had planted on the tip of your nose. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Spencer already slicing off a piece of cake, his sweet tooth demanding to be satisfied.  
  
Spencer glanced up and caught your eye, then pursed his lips and awkwardly handed you the cake.  
  
"I," he cleared his throat, "I, uh, cut you a slice."  
  
"Sure you did, Pretty Boy." Morgan quipped while slapping a hand on your shoulder.  
  
You laughed at the blush spreading over Spencer's face, he wasn't the best liar you knew, that much was for sure. The blush continued blooming across his face as he quickly sliced off another hunk of cake for himself.  
  
"So, you are coming tonight, right? Well, you kinda have to because you're the reason we're going out drinking. Besides, I don't want to have to be the one that tells Garcia her evening plans are ruined."  
  
"Don't worry, Em, you wooooon't." You moaned out, as Morgan began working his fingers into a knot in your shoulder. Out of your line of site, Spencer had brought his cake up to cover his face as it erupted in a fresh blush sparked by the sexual noises slipping from your throat.  
  
"Man, you're tense back here, Sunshine." Morgan said, hand rubbing the deep knots out of your sore muscles. "You been stressed about anything lately?"  
  
"Not really." A gasp escaped your lips, you weren't sure if the massage was pleasant or painful, but you didn't want it to stop.  
  
"Well, besides the serial killers and general creeps she encounters on a regular basis." Spencer added between bites of cake.  
  
"Oh, those are a given." You laughed.  
  
The sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention.  
  
"We have a case." Hotchner said, leaning over the railing on the upper deck. The party mood dissipated immediately.  
  
"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Morgan said while relinquishing your shoulder and heading up the stairs to the conference room where JJ and Rossi were already inside with Hotch.  
  
"I'll go get Garcia." Emily said before pushing herself out of her chair and making her way to Garcia's office.  
  
You stood up and stretched feeling a twinge go up through your sore shoulder.  
  
"You know what, Spence, I think he actually make my shoulder worse. Don't tell him that though."  
  
You watched him gulp down the last bite of his cake while shaking his head, brown curls tossing back and forth and glistening in the light.  
  
"You expect me not to the tell the great Derek Morgan that he did something wrong, Y/N?" An amused grin split his features.  
  
"Yep, I one hundred percent expect that from you." You craned your head back as he stood, he was too close and too tall for you to not lean back. Not for the first time you hoped that he couldn't hear the sound of your heart pounding.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't. Letting him know is my job and I'm very thorough."  
  
"Are you?" You raised an eyebrow and grinned up at him before reaching a thumb up and wiping some chocolate frosting off his lower lip and chin. "Because it looks like you missed a spot."  
  
Without thinking, you licked the frosting off your fingers. Embarrassment overtook you and you turned and walked briskly up the stairs to the conference room. You didn't look behind you; if you did, you would have seen Spencer staring after you, face redder than before and mouth hanging open.  



End file.
